


Back to forget,front to reject.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Unique. [Joshler] [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gay, I'm sorry..., M/M, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: "...this line-it is the only way to go..."





	Back to forget,front to reject.

"Don't worry,Josh would come back after a while."  
Someone tells you,when your life is gone.

 

* * *

 

He is male with curled up hair and puppy dog eyes,once you were talking to him under the stary sky.As the time went by,you found his thoughts interested you really much.Both of you enjoyed hanging out together all day long,being close friends with him was the light spot in your life which filled with darkness and disappointment.Sorrow and desperate feelings and negative thoughts would all be blown away every time you went out with him,he was seemed to be more effective than those medicine.Your world is like a bowl of water,and at that time it was no difference with a mirror.But there came a strom,crushing it and hitting it while it's shaking and cracking.And the scary voice is appearing again,making you so ~~_frightened_~~.  
  
  
"You can't just spend all your time with him,Tyler.You two are individually different...why did you choose to trust him?Can't you open your heart for us,for your family?"  
"I don't mean that you can't make friends or keep in touch with him...but you really shouldn't be with him every single day,you know.It'll be more useful if you talk to us..."  
"Tyler,please remember.That you have job to do,while he doesn't.If you need to talk,then we are always here for you.Family is much more important than him,don't you think?"  
Little do they know,that how much they know about you.'Cause they couldn't uhderstand,you don't want to show them either.And you do like to talk,but you only feel like talking to someone can listen to the words come out of your mouth anyways.

 

* * *

 

Things are just same old same old these days,you thought as you sat up to look around.Keep doing threapy and talking to the people you don't even know is a essential part of your life now,while you think that it's completely useless.

Still,you have to travel around with your family even if you're tired or you're not feel like moving.Words are just held in your mouth,but eventally you said nothing when your mom turns around tp ask whether something's going wrong.But you also have no idea about why you don't want to be with them,going on a trip should be a funny thing to do,right?

  
Ringing sound from your smartphone interrupted you at this time all of a sundden,you picked it up and heard Josh from the other side.  
  
"Hey Tyler."You listened his breath when he stopped,"How are you doing these days?"  
"Well,I'm fine."Answered you with divided soul,"How 'bout you,man?"  
Then you start to talk with him,and after a while,you hang up with a wide smile.  
Maybe if he was there,you would go everywhere no matter what.

 

* * *

  
It seems like that you went astray,while you're unlikely to give up walking in the horrible darkness.There's not even a light spot nearby,creatures are also remaining quiet to let you know that you're alone.You feel like a bird living in a cage without food and water,have been eager to knock out but don't have the power to do so.Other birds from your specie are flying everywhere though,clapping their wings to laugh at you.Then your head starts to warn you,by hurting and making loud sounds around your ears.Death could be better than this,that is the one you come up after this catastrophe.Counterparts inside your head are disturbing your thoughts,the water in the palm of your left hand is shedding.Here comes the wind,your slim body can barely stay right there because of it.The end of the road is drawing near,which means that you'll have nowhere to go if you make it.At last you see some light far away heading south,making you feel a pull underneath somehow.Wearing a mask with a terrible smile on it,nobody would know you're alive or not,right?What huge mess,audience,what a huge mess.When you lifted your head up,u found yourself falling in a strange line with with people you don't know at all.They are seemed to be the same person,looking towards a place which is more likely not to exist.And then doubts slide into your mind,you begin to ask yourself why you're here with them and where the hell are you going.And deep inside,a part of you is screaming at you that you can't join these guys.But you can't move,not even a bit,because your soul is trapped underground.Go with them,and may be you could end this,finish your life and your pain at the sane moment without taking back or something like that.  
  
"Follow me instead."A voice called out suddenly,like a thunder from one of those sunny days.No you can not do as he said,other you obeyed you when yoh stepped aside to him.Without resisting,you close your eyes tightly and go back to where you were.That's not working,since he is still shouting at you constantly.That man must be from the outside world,with the wind and the light with him together,you can tell it really clearly."Follow me instead."Said him again,almost cried out loud.So you open up your eyelids,then see a male with curled up hair and puppy dog eyes.Holding his hand with all the strength you left,yoy smile back to him and thank him for no reasons.  
  
"Don't be afraid."Stopped a while to look away,he went on softly.And then the tenderness from his words filled up with the room warmly,making your heart go faster."We're going home."He said as looked at you with a quantities of adoration.Through your teary eyes,you realize that the line is full of dead people.They're just like the zombies,jumping front to the sea aimlessly.It's such a release that you're not one of them and for sure that thanks to him,even though you don't know why he did this all.Being carried by his spaceship,you arrive at the edge of the sea.It's raining and there's sunshine above,you're physically cold and your soul is heating up.  
  
"Don't leave me alone..."You begged as he turned away,grabbed his hands very carefully.  
"Sorry,Tyler."Bitterly,he grins and lets go of you,"But...but this line-it is the only way to go..."  
"Don't forget about me,Tyler.I'm here for you,always.And...I love you."After saying these,he's gone.And away he went,you're back with the black surroundings once again.  
  
  
"But...but I almost see the sun."Said you shed a tear,"Why did you just leave me here,all alone,Josh?I-I know this is not your fault though...it's mine.I broke up with you because-because I care about what they say.I care about it,and I care too much..."  
"You know,they don't understand me,not like you did.They forced me,they forced me to get married sooner or later,they even picked a wife for me..."  
"Mistakes are carried by me all the time,Josh.Right now I'm so tired,that all I want to do is sleep,like forever.You know what I mean,right?"  
"I wish I could...you know,melt into the rain falling down now.And then,in my dreams,I could be with you like once we always did."  
"I'm sorry Josh...but I love you."  
~~_"Stay alive,for me."_~~  
Gasping air with shaky breath,you close your eyes to fall away...

... _ **completely**_.


End file.
